


все это шоу ради денег

by cicada



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Усопп устраивает розыгрыш, Санджи неожиданно становится очень популярным у мужской части населения кампуса, а Зоро просто хочет выпить кофе.





	все это шоу ради денег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one for the money, two for the show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324574) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



День был странным.

От Санджи такое нечасто можно услышать — у него сейчас все дни были довольно странные: постоянная и, к сожалению, привычная суматоха, на которую он добровольно подписался, когда решил устроиться на работу в кофейню при своем университете. Из-за непрерывного потока студентов и преподавателей всевозможных возрастов и происхождения странности фактически стали частью его повседневной рутины.

Но сегодня все было по-другому. Санджи сказал бы "еще страннее", но одна мысль о том, во что превратилась его жизнь, вызывала депрессию. Он мечтал стать шеф-поваром в пятизвездочном ресторане, который сам откроет, назовет и которым будет управлять. Вместо этого он был нищим студентом и едва сводил концы с концами, подрабатывая в кафе "Гранд Лайн", где обслуживали других еле живых от недосыпа студентов, а также старых профессоров, которые выглядели так, будто предпочли бы выпить что-нибудь покрепче кофе, дабы унять головную боль, вызванную все теми же студентами. И ни один из них не обладал достаточно утонченным вкусом, чтобы оценить высочайшее качество приготовленного Санджи кофе.

И тем не менее день был странным.

Во-первых, девушки. Не стоит заблуждаться: они выглядели изумительно, будто небесные создания, их улыбки ослепительно сияли, а волосы струились, как шелк. Просто сегодня девушки были особенно… разговорчивы. Санджи всегда старался завести вежливую беседу с каждой посетительницей, и большинство из них обычно отвечали ему кратко и пренебрежительно (но Санджи никогда не обижался). Сегодня же они были пугающе отзывчивыми и сами задавали вопросы. Одна из них даже пожелала Санджи удачи, а когда он спросил, в чем именно, она только хихикнула.

Во-вторых, парни.

Некоторые вели себя обычно, но другие — шестнадцать человек, если точнее — по каким-то неизвестным Санджи причинам откровенно флиртовали с ним. Все это напоминало дешевый ромком. К настоящему моменту у Санджи накопилось тринадцать телефонных номеров от тринадцати разных людей очень даже мужского пола.

Тринадцать!

Это больше, чем дюжина. Это чертова дюжина.

А ведь шла только первая половина дня.

— С вас шесть баксов, — сказал он и вздохнул, припоминая все, что с ним уже случилось за сегодня Перед ним стоял Гин из инженерного, один из постоянных посетителей. Санджи выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку, которую берег специально для завсегдатаев. Когда он протянул Гину сдачу, тот, якобы случайно, погладил его по руке, а потом еще и подмигнул. Санджи подавил порыв найти ближайший кухонный нож и воткнуть его в себя. Или в кого-нибудь еще. Того, кто был виновен в происходящем, потому что за этим явно кто-то стоял.

Дело в том, что Санджи… натурал. Санджи, возможно, самый натуральный натурал на Земле. Он восхищался женщинами и не стеснялся это демонстрировать. Ему нравилось в женщинах и их женственности буквально всё. Он постоянно с ними флиртовал.

Ладно, может быть, иногда (часто) он проявлял интерес и к другому полу. Что с того? Просто так вышло, что он был натуралом, который мог оценить все аспекты человеческой внешности, включая, например, крепкие мышцы и мозолистые руки, и в редких (очень редких!) случаях обращал внимание на соразмерно большие члены.

В этот момент в кафе зашел Зоро, и Санджи напомнил себе, почему не рекомендуется думать о соразмерно больших членах на рабочем месте. Смех Усоппа и Нами из-за прилавка подсказывал, что что-то неладно.

— Э-э-э, — кратко и невозмутимо сказал Зоро, подойдя к Санджи, и для тех, кто не знал его, это могло бы прозвучать грубо. — Кофе.

— Да что ты говоришь, — уже по привычке ответил Санджи и ухмыльнулся, зная, что это должно взбесить Зоро. — Какой?

Это был их обычный танец.

Зоро — Ророноа Зоро с исторического, если точнее, капитан клуба по кендо и разновидность ежедневных пыток, придуманных вселенной специально для Санджи, — был одновременно и лучшим, и худшим из постоянных посетителей кофейни с тех самых пор, как несколько месяцев назад вошел в ее двери. Лучшим в том смысле, что заказывал простой черный кофе (не то что пафосные недоумки, которые просили всякую херню типа мокко латте с соевым молоком без глютена и дополнительным слоем пенки или что-нибудь столь же нелепое), а худшим в том смысле, что с легкостью умудрялся выводить Санджи из себя и провоцировал его просто удовольствия ради.

Но несмотря на претензии Зоро и язвительные ответы Санджи, которые довели бы до слез его профессора по этикету, Зоро продолжал возвращаться. Каждый день. Санджи и сам не успел заметить, как они стали частью жизни друг друга и обменивались колкостями через деревянный прилавок, как болтливые домохозяйки обмениваются сплетнями. Со временем Санджи стал понимать, что у них гораздо больше общего, чем ему казалось. Он не хотел признаваться даже себе, что получал удовольствие от их словесного спарринга.

В ответ на подначку Зоро сердито на него зыркнул. Ничего необычного в этом не было.

— Простой, — он пожал плечами, пихнув Санджи деньги, — как всегда.

И на этих словах покраснел. Вот это уже было необычно.

Румянец на его щеках резко контрастировал с вызывающе выставленным подбородком, и смотрелось это так несуразно, что Санджи выронил деньги.

— Бля, — выругался он, не успев среагировать, а потом заметил, что на пол, зажатый между двумя пятидолларовыми купюрами, упал белый, точно не похожий на деньги клочок бумаги. Подняв его, Санджи увидел цифры, нацарапанные уродливым почерком, явно принадлежавшим Зоро.

— Какого хуя, — произнес он, пока перед глазами проносилась вся его жизнь.

Оттенок красного на щеках Зоро стал темнее. Это вовсе не выглядело мило и очень сбивало с толку. Наконец он ответил:

—Э-э-э. Мой номер.

Санджи подумывал сказать "какого, собственно, хуя", но это было бы: 1) недопустимым самоповтором и 2) грубым упрощением тысячи самых разых и абсолютно бессмысленных эмоций, которые он испытывал в данный момент. Возможно, он простудился, потому что не мог найти другого объяснения тому, что внезапно ему стало очень жарко.

Зоро открыл рот, выдавил жалкое "э-э-э" и "вывеска", затем снова его закрыл с такой силой, что, казалось, был слышен щелчок зубов. В конце концов, беспомощно посмотрев на Санджи, Зоро просто указал на входную дверь.

Санджи не помнил, как снял фартук, как подал знак Усоппу присмотреть секунду за кассой, как вышел из-за прилавка к зловеще покачивающейся вывеске. Он ничего из этого не помнил, но вот он уже стоял снаружи, уставившись на надпись, и наконец-то начинал понимать, с чем были связаны все сегодняшние странности. Понимать с тем же мерзким предчувствием, с каким детектив выходит на след серийного убийцы.

На вывеске, скромно стоявшей у входа в кофейню "Гранд Лайн", хорошо знакомым Санджи почерком Усоппа было написано:

> _Сегодня ваш бариста:_  
>  _\- стопроцентный гей,_  
>  _\- отчаянно одинокий._

> _К вашему напитку я рекомендую:_  
>  _\- дать мне свой номер._

Усоппу не жить.

Влетев обратно, Санджи увидел, как Усопп выскочил из-за кассы, чтобы спрятаться от его кипящего гнева за спиной Нами. Намерения разбить Усоппу голову были тверды, но потом взгляд Санджи упал на все еще красного Зоро, и в груди перехватило.

Усоппу не жить, но только если Санджи сам не сдохнет раньше.

Развернувшись вполоборота, он направился к Зоро, а заодно мысленно поблагодарил всех богов, что за Зоро не выстроилась очередь.

— Санджи... — извиняющимся голосом начал Усопп.

— Ты для меня мертв, — отрезал Санджи, и Усопп мудро закрыл рот.

В кофейне, как всегда, было суетливо, воздух наполняли звуки: щелчки клавиатуры, голоса, стук чашек о тарелки. Но сейчас в нем появилось еще и напряжение, незаметное для остальных посетителей. Между Санджи, Зоро и Усоппом повисла неуютная тишина.

Санджи плохо выносил тишину.

— В общем, понимаешь, — сказал он, чтобы нарушить молчание, и указал большим пальцем на хныкнувшего Усоппа, — это был, ну, розыгрыш.

— Понимаю, — ответил Зоро, упрямо не глядя на Санджи, чем вызывал у него нарастающее беспокойство. Как правило, Зоро смотрел прямо в лицо, будто провоцируя Санджи рискнуть и врезать ему. А этот новый Зоро, отводивший взгляд и державший руки в карманах, был просто неправильным.

Усопп переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Он снова попробовал заговорить:

— Слушай, Санджи, по-моему, он не шутил…

— Я порублю тебя на куски и скормлю останки бродячим собакам, и мне для этого даже не понадобится нож, — рявкнул Санджи, и Зоро одновременно с ним сказал:

— Я не шутил.

Санджи показалось, что весь его мир сдвинулся.

— А?

— Он сказал, что…

— Блядь, Усопп, да ради бога, заткнись нахуй, или следующим, что ты увидишь, будет подошва моего…

— Это ошибка, — перебил Зоро с совершенно нечитаемым лицом, и Санджи показалось, что его сердце окунули в ледяную воду. Зоро повернулся к двери. — Я лучше пойду.

Не успев подумать о том, что делает, Санджи схватил его за руку, но когда Зоро остановился, Санджи внутренне запаниковал.

Черт. Он же… натурал. Он абсолютный натурал, если не считать случаев, когда он проходит мимо парня с классной задницей и слишком узкими джинсами, или когда не может оторвать взгляд от любимых актеров в кино. Санджи натурал, если на считать случаев, когда парень попадается слишком красивый, слишком милый, слишком высокий, слишком… во всем слишком.

Санджи натурал, если не считать случаев, когда он не натурал.

А Зоро не просто какой-то парень с улицы. Зоро отличный парень, хороший друг, единственный, кого не отпугивают язвительность и ругань Санджи, единственный, кто может запросто поддерживать с ним разговор. Их ежедневные перебранки Санджи находил необъяснимо веселыми, визиты Зоро давно стали для него любимой частью рабочего дня, а от ухмылки Зоро ему порой казалось, что внутри все переворачивалось, и… Блядь. Блядь.

Зоро ему нравился.

Между тем Зоро так и стоял неподвижно, потому что Санджи все еще удерживал его за руку, которая, кстати говоря, была крепкой и мускулистой и заметно натягивала рукава слишком узкой футболки. Санджи все это привлекало. Его привлекал Зоро. Ослепленный пониманием, он брякнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Я не могу разобрать твой почерк.

Зоро посмотрел на пальцы Санджи.

— Э-э-э.

— Твой почерк, — повторил Санджи, стараясь говорить спокойно, хотя мысленно крушил все вокруг, — настолько хуевый, что его невозможно понять. Эти каракули выглядят одинаково, так что, — он вынул из нагрудного кармана ручку, и, конечно, его руки не тряслись, пока он писал знакомые цифры, — возьми лучше мой номер.

Наверное, будь на месте Зоро кто-то другой, он бы от шока уронил челюсть на пол. Зоро, очевидно, был слишком для этого крут, но все же на его лице появилось очень удивленное выражение: брови поднялись, взгляд приклеился к записке с номером, вернулся слабый румянец. Санджи решил, что ему нравится такой Зоро. Очень нравится.

Впрочем, он и сам выглядел не лучше судя по тому, что щеки горели, как после трех часов под палящим солнцем. В попытке это скрыть Санджи бесцеремонно протянул листок Зоро, и тот наконец-то взял.

— Я, это, — сказал он ошеломленно, — позвоню.

Слова — и подразумеваемое в них продолжение — вызвали в груди Санджи странное ощущение, которое расползлось по телу до кончиков пальцев.

— Я уж надеюсь, — буркнул он.

Они так и стояли молча, не глядя друг на друга, не готовые просто разойтись. Какие действия предусмотрены в таких случаях? Надо ли ему поцеловать Зоро на прощание? Чмокнуть? Или это будет слишком поспешно? А дальше что, просто ждать звонка? Что, если Зоро потеряет записку? Она же такая маленькая, он хоть правильный номер написал? Может, он случайно пропустил тройку или от волнения написал номер Зэффа, и…

— Господи, да поцелуйтесь уже, — раздался из-за прилавка голос Нами, и в следующее мгновение Санджи почувствовал, как Зоро касается его лица, утягивая в поцелуй. Ох.

Кофейня наполнилась аплодисментами — оказывается, посетители с самого начала следили за представлением, а как же, ведь Санджи буквально проделал все это посреди зала, кто-нибудь точно подаст жалобу. Но губы Зоро были теплыми и удивительно мягкими, поэтому Санджи решил, что пусть хоть иск за непристойное поведение в общественном месте подают, плевать он хотел.

— Ого, — послышался за спиной тихий голос Усоппа. — Всегда пожалуйста.

Не оглядываясь, Санджи показал ему средний палец.


End file.
